1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures relate to security and locking mechanisms of residential and commercial trash containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Commercial and residential trash containers that are designed to be used by garbage collection agencies are usually large containers, which are covered by a lid. There are reasons to lock this lid securely including dispersion of trash due to wind, break-in by animals, and unauthorized access by individuals. Therefore, provisions are often made to lock the lid of a trash container.
In its most basic form, the weight of the lid itself can prevent access to the trash container. This can be combined with a hinge or a sliding mechanism to ensure proper enclosure. When the weight is not sufficient to securely lock the trash can a mechanical latch and/or a lock is usually added that can only be opened by a key.
Such measures can be ineffective or difficult to use as far as the collection process is concerned. A mechanical key usually requires that the operator exit the collection truck to open the container. The operator must also carry and keep track of a large number of keys which can be difficult to manage. Inventions such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,584 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,530 have been disclosed that take advantage of the mechanical movement of the trash container during the collection process, the weight of the content, the force of gravity, or a combination of these, to unlock upon collection and relock after the container returns to the upright position.
Attempts have been made to refine and improve variants of the mechanical arrangement described above (U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,021, U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,365, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,485, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,341, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,382.) However, most of the above solutions require complex mechanical parts, which are difficult to retrofit into existing trash and recycling containers. Also, most of these solutions are designed for heavy-duty commercial or bulk trash containers instead of common residential containers, which are usually made of a light material such as plastic or aluminum. Gravity operated mechanisms work for commercial and bulk containers because it is difficult for an individual to pick up and tilt them upside down to circumvent the locking mechanism. Most residential containers, however, can be easily flipped over, compromising the lock. Therefore, such gravity operated locks for residential trash containers are not practical. This invention substantially addresses these issues and others.